A Colorful Life
by leoluvr6628
Summary: A story about romance, friends, family, and sometimes enemies.  Let the future become the present.  Puck x Sabrina and another pairing.
1. Gold

**Hi! I hope you weren't confused by the title. It's not actually about colors and stuff, but all the chapter names are colors. I brought back some characters I think we need to see again, as well as some characters that haven't been in SG yet, but I think they should be! Hope you enjoy!**

**The ages of all the kids are: Sabrina - you'll find out :-) Puck - looks 18 Daphne - 13 Red - looks 13 Basil - 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. If I did, why wouldn't I just put this in one of the books?**

_**Chapter 1: Gold**_

Puck stood in the corner of the room, anxiously eyeing the box on the table. It had to happen soon. It was ten minutes _after _it was supposed to happen.

"She's coming!" Daphne shrieked as she hurtled into the room. The thirteen-year-old girl rushed over to pull Puck to the front of the crowd.

"Cool it, Marshmallow," he laughed. "She'll hear you and it'll ruin this whole thing."

Daphne stuck her tongue out and turned to face everyone. "Everybody shut up!" she screamed.

The room fell silent. They all stared impatiently at the door.

Finally, they heard a familiar voice say, "Slow down, Mom, you know heels aren't my thing."

Then she entered the room.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

Sabrina reeled back in surprise, her gold hair flying around her face. She nearly fell out of her black heels but she caught herself against the wall. "You guys!" she exclaimed. "I thought everyone had forgotten."

"How could we forget?" Jake said. "Happy 18th 'Brina."

Sabrina kissed her uncle on the cheek and proceeded to greet everyone in the room before finally stopping in front of Puck.

"Happy birthday, Grimm," he said. He held his arms open for a hug and she smiled before giving him a hug.

"Open your presents, 'Brina!" Basil said. He tugged on the hem of his sister's dress.

"Okay, buddy," she said. She picked the six year-old up and set him in her hip. Daphne guided her to a chair by the present table.

Sabrina took her seat and reached for Puck's present. Red leapt forward and snatched it away. "This one last," she said, setting it on the edge of the table. Sabrina looked surprised but shrugged it off and began to open the other presents.

She got a bunch of cool stuff. A lot of it, either Daphne or Puck were planning on "borrowing" later. Things like the new laptop or the video game consol. Finally, Puck's gift was the only one left. He moved to the front of the crowd.

Sabrina pulled the little card off the top and opened it. "Grimm," she read aloud, "Happy Birthday. Why don't we make the future the present." She looked up at Puck with a quizzical expression. She unwrapped the present, but before she could open the box, Puck took it away and moved to stand directly in front of her. He heard Daphne and Red squeal and shot a look over his shoulder.

Puck took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Sabrina, will you marry me?"

No one spoke as Sabrina sat and stared at him.

He kept the smile plastered in his face, but his heart sank more and more with each second.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sabrina nodded her head and whispered, "Yes."

All the people in the room cheered as Sabrina put out her hand so Puck could put the ring on her finger. He found himself grinning like an idiot, but covered it up by pulling her close and burying his face in her golden hair and saying, "Happy Birthday, Grimm."

**Tell me if you liked it!  
><strong>**This might get you to review: REVIEW IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THE COUNCIL OF MIRRORS!  
>Try not reviewing now.<strong>


	2. Green

**Wow! Really wasn't expecting to get reviews so fast! Thanks guys!  
>I'm sorry that the last chapter was a little bit cheesy. It was better than my other idea. (probably gonna use it in a different fic though) The chapters for this story are probably gonna go up pretty fast because I know what I want to happen. Please enjoy!<strong>

_**Chapter 2: Green**_

Sabrina sat on the couch admiring her ring. She twisted her wrist this way and that, trying to make it catch the light and glitter. She couldn't believe that her wedding was only a few days away. She was so lost in her own little world of thought that she jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Sabrina, can you get that?" Veronica shouted from the kitchen. She was trying to fix the hem on the dress Granny was wearing for the wedding.

Sabrina groaned and hauled herself up off the couch. She threw the door open to find a suspiciously familiar face looking back at her. She was sure she had never met the red-headed teenager that stood on the porch, though. He looked about her age, but she had never seen him around town before. "Can I help you?" she asked warily. Some bad things had happened in the past when she answered the door.

"Do I have the honor of addressing the bride?" the guy responded. He had a cocky grin that reminded Sabrina of Puck.

She nodded. "Are you a friend of Puck's?" she asked.

He laughed. "I should think so," he laughed. "We are both 'the boy that never wanted to grow up,' but I guess you can see how well that turned out for us."

Then the pieces of the puzzle clicked together in Sabrina's head. "The boy that never wanted to grow up." Red hair. _That's _where Sabrina knew him from. He looked exactly like the cartoon movie version of himself.

"You-you're Peter Pan," Sabrina declared, her eyes wide.

"The one and only."

"PUCK!" Sabrina shouted, unable to tear her eyes away from the young man in front of her.

She must have sounded scared, because Puck came thundering down the stairs as fast as she could. "Grimm!" he shouted. "What's wrong?"

He came to a stop beside her where she stood in the doorway. His arm wrapped around her waist out of habit. He looked up to see what she was staring at. "What the heck are you doing here?" he spat, his voice full of loathing.

"I, uh, I got an invitation to your wedding," Peter stuttered. He fumbled in his bag and pulled out something that was obviously the invitation.

"But who would've…?" Sabrina began, finally snapping out of her stupor. Realization dawned on her and by the look Puck gave her she guessed that he had realized the same thing.

"DAPHNE!" they shouted together.

The younger Grimm sister hurried down the stairs with Red and Basil on her heels. "Wassup?" she asked her sister, coming to a halt so suddenly that her companions plowed into her and they all tumbled to the floor.

Once the younger children had untangled themselves from a laughing heap, they spotted the confused teenager standing on the porch. Daphne seemed to notice the murderous glares Sabrina and Puck were directing at her. "Surprise…" she said weakly. She lifted her hands to her shoulders in a semi-celebratory gesture, but no one seemed enthused.

"What did you do, Marshmallow?" Puck seethed, advancing on the young girl.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to see your best friend," Daphne squeaked.

"He's not my best friend! He's my worst enemy!" Puck shouted. "I've been telling you that for years!"

"That's not what Peter says," Daphne muttered.

Puck turned back to Peter. His eyes were full of flames as he growled, "What lies did you poison her brain with, Pan?"

"What do you mean? I just told her that we were friends before you left on the New Beginning," Peter said.

"Yeah we were, and then you stole my life," Puck spat back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Peter exclaimed.

"You stole my life. Everything. _I _was the boy that never wanted to grow up. You took that. _I _was the king of mischief, then all of a sudden your breaking and entering to get your shadow. Little boys looked to _me_ to annoy their sisters, but then you took that too. Everyone knew who Peter Pan was, they all forgot the Trickster King. They remembered my story, my parents, they remembered Moth and Cobweb and Mustardseed, but the only people that remembered me were the nerds and the dopey Shakespeare actors." When Puck finished his rant, he looked as if he was greatly relieved.

Everyone just stared at him. Veronica, having heard the shouting, had come in from the kitchen. Even Daphne and Basil were shocked into silence.

"Puck, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" Peter began.

Puck cut him off. "Of course you didn't! You were too busy stalking your girlfriend, Wendy."

Peter blushed, but his previously cheerful eyes gained a hardened edge. "Stop it, Puck," he warned.

Puck laughed a cold laugh. "What? You don't want everyone to know that once you realized you didn't have to stay on Neverland to stay young, you abandoned the lost boys and spent every free minute watching Wendy's every move? Guess they never wrote a book about that."

Peter stepped forward and threw a punch directly at Puck's nose. The Trickster King was fast though. He blocked the punch and returned one to Pan's gut. Soon enough, the boys were engaged in a full on fist fight.

Sabrina screamed in terror as she tried to pull them apart. Veronica rushed over to help but they had no success. Daphne, Red and Basil raced around the house, trying to find Henry on Jake. Finally, Daphne returned from outside with both men in tow. After only a minute, they managed to pull the brawling teenagers off each other.

"What is going on here?" Henry shouted. He held Peter firmly by the arms as he struggled to get at Puck again. The Trickster King was more subdued, however. Sabrina dared to step forward and wipe gently at his bloody nose.

As both boys regained their breath, they seemed to calm down a bit. After the harsh hatred had faded from their faces, Peter stopped resisting Henry's restraint and stood straight again.

"Puck, I'm sorry," he began. "Now that I think about it, we were growing farther apart. And you're right. I was a tad obsessed with Wendy, but I'm over it now."

Puck relaxed, too, and Jake released him. "Nah, man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I guess I was just jealous of the fact that everyone knows who you are."

As the two tried to take a step closer to each other, Henry tightened his grip on Peter. The red-headed boy looked over his shoulder with a reassuring glance and Henry slowly released him.

Puck and Peter walked together and hugged. When they came apart, Puck smiled and said, "Hey dude, you wanna be my best man?"

Peter beamed and said, "Heck yeah!"

**Did you like it? I don't think I'm happy with the ending, but I think the chapter as a whole is great. I hope you got why the title is Green. It's because Peter Pan wears green. It could also be because Puck was "green" with envy. Your choice as to which one you think it is.  
>Here's another one of my tricks to get you to review: As of now, who do you think my other pairing is going to be (besides Puckabrina, I mean). If you get it right, I'll send you a message unless you don't want me to ruin the surprise. If this is your wish, tell me!<strong>


	3. White

**Thanks for all the great reviews and guesses! I really appreciate it. Some of you were write about the new pairing (even though you're going to have to wait a little but longer) and some of you couldn't make up your minds (puckabrina-FAXfan). Well here's the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 3: White**_

Sabrina looked around her. She watched her mother direct several other women as they all got ready. Someone tried to open the door, but Red hurried to slam it closed.

"You can't come in yet!" she yelled to the person on the other side.

"It's almost time!" the person shouted back, annoyed. Sabrina recognized it as the voice of her father, Henry.

"Okay," Daphne took a deep breath. "Is everyone ready?"

Red, Snow, Veronica, and Granny Relda all nodded yes.

Sabrina surveyed the room she stood in. She had been waiting for this day for practically 6 years. After all her denial that she could ever love the Trickster King, the truth had been revealed by a poisoned apple.

Daphne smiled at her sister and handed her a bouquet of roses. Veronica adjusted the veil in her daughter's golden hair. Granny and Snow straightened her beautiful white dress. Then Sabrina opened the door and took her father's arm, a Grimm for the last time.

At the altar, Sabrina kissed her father's cheek. Henry shook hands with Puck and nodded at Charming and Peter. Sabrina reached out to Puck and took his hand. They stepped forward together and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today…" Charming began, but neither Puck nor Sabrina paid any attention. They noticed nothing but each other.

When it was time for the vows, Daphne nudged Sabrina. The bride started at her sister's touch. She handed Daphne her bouquet. Basil stepped forward with the rings.

Charming said some more things that Sabrina didn't hear, but when Daphne kicked her she said, "I do."

Charmin repeated what he had said to Puck this time. Puck looked into her eyes and grinned his crooked grin. He began to say, "I do," but his features twisted into a look of pure agony and he collapsed.

Sabrina searched for whatever had hurt him. She found an arrow dripping a thick, sickly green liquid protruding from his arm.

Daphne screamed from behind her. Every head in the building turned to look at her because she was not looking at Puck.

Sabrina gasped. There, hovering previously unnoticed in the corner of the chapel, was a person the sisters Grimm had hoped never to see again. Someone who they had believed was behind bars. Out of all the villains Sabrina had met since arriving in Ferryport Landing, she feared this one the most.

**BUM BUM BUM! Sorry for the cliffy but I thought I should leave you in suspense. Sorry this chapter was kind of short and it took so long, but at least it's up.**

**Review challenge: Review to guess who you think shot Puck and/or what you think the green stuff is.**


	4. Crimson

**Hello and thanks for all the nice reviews on my last chapter! I'm really really really sorry this took so long. A lot of you were right about both who shot Puck and what was on the arrow. I would just like to say two things before we continue with the story: 1) It is not gelatin (**_**littleshyred**_**) 2) I would like to remind everyone that Blue Beard is dead. Charming killed him in "Magic and Other Misdemeanors." Yes, I'm looking at you, **_**twilightfunatic**_**. Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: Crimson**

"Well that didn't go quite as planned," the attacker admitted.

"Moth," Sabrina hissed.

People leapt from their seats and ran in a terrified frenzy towards the door. Before a single person could escape, an army of blood red pixies barred the door.

"SILENCE!" Moth bellowed. Her voice echoed around the room as the people fell silent.

Moth shot a spiteful look down at Sabrina. Sabrina looked back up at her as she clutched a writhing Puck close to her. If looks could kill, Moth would have been dead.

"What have you done to him?" Daphne screeched, murder in her voice.

"I shot him with a poison arrow," Moth responded. She acted as if she was discussing nothing more important than the weather. "Though I was not aiming for my dearest Puck. That poison was meant for the man stealing wretch you call a sister."

"How do I cure him?" Sabrina interrupted. "You can kill me as long as you let me save him."

"Only a fairy physician can stop the poison from spreading. You could call for Cobweb. Oh wait, you _killed _Cobweb on your last trip to Fairie. How unfortunate."

"You killed him, stupid," Daphne spat.

The dead silence that followed Moth's announcement weighed heavily on Sabrina's heart.

Then the air was split with a vengeful roar. Peter snatched Charming's decorative sword and leapt through the air. He swung it with all his strength, aiming for the fairy girl's neck. Within seconds, Moth's head and body were separated and she lay dead in a pool of her own blood.

Peter dropped the bloodied weapon and fell to his knees beside Sabrina. "There has to be another way," she sobbed.

Daphne gasped and her hand flew to her chest. Her fingers wrapped around a delicate gold chain that Sabrina had noticed a few times before, but had never been curious enough to ask about. As Daphne pulled the chain out from under her dress, they could see what hung on the end: a sapphire ring.

Daphne whistled and a swarm of Puck's pixies flocked to her. "Take this to Mustardseed. Tell him we need medicine and explain what happened. Now go!"

Sabrina gently brushed some stray hair off of Puck's forehead. He had stopped writhing but his breathing was shallow and he was covered in sweat.

"Charming," Puck wheezed. William rushed over and laid his hand on Puck's. "Finish the ceremony."

Charming nodded solemnly and opened his book. He repeated what he had said to Puck earlier. The tears Sabrina had been holding back spilled out when Puck managed to say "I do," and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Charming concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

Sabrina desperately pressed her lips against her husband's. By some miracle, he kissed her back before he fell away. He gasped for breath and writhed in pain.

Although Peter had been desperately trying to stop his friends bleeding, Sabrina's beautiful white dress had been stained crimson. Sabrina felt completely out of body as she sat there, covered in Puck's blood and unable to do anything to help.

A strong gust of wind ripped through the chapel, pulling Granny Relda's sunflower bonnet off her head and sending what was left of Sabrina's bouquet swirling out the window. A loud crack split the silent air and suddenly, Mustardseed was there. He rushed to his brother's side and immediately set into action.

"Sabrina," he commanded as he took various scrolls and potions from his bag, "you need to remove the arrow. If I touched the poison I would end up the same way."

Sabrina wrapped her hand around the shaft of the arrow. "I'm so sorry," she whispered before she ripped the arrow from Puck's arm. Puck's back arched off the floor as he screamed in pain. More tears slipped down Sabrina's cheeks as even more blood gushed from the wound.

Mustardseed shoved a rag at Peter. "Wipe the area so I can touch it," he ordered.

Peter gingerly touched the moist cloth to the wound, but even so Puck winced and shied away. "I'm sorry, buddy, I'm sorry," Peter whimpered as he held Puck down and continued to wipe the poison away.

Once it was safe, Mustardseed got a blob of some kind of cream on his hand. He began reaching towards Puck, but then thought better of it. "You'll need to restrain him. This is going to hurt. A lot."

Sabrina held down Puck's good arm with one of her hands and used her other to caress his face. He looked up at her and whispered, "I love you, Grimm."

She leaned down and kissed him before replying, "I love you too, Puck."

Daphne and Peter moved into position.

Mustardseed rubbed the cream into the wound and began chanting in ancient Fairie. Puck screamed in pain and attempted to lash out, but his friends held him fast. Mustard seed continued to chant. Sabrina, Daphne, and even Peter cried at the sight of the agony their friend was experiencing. Pucl cried out once more, and then he was still.

"What's wrong? What's happening to him?" Sabrina squeaked hysterically.

"It's working," Mustardseed said. He got a clean cloth from his bag and wiped the blood off his hands.

"What do we do now?" Daphne asked.

"Now," Mustardseed responded, "we wait."

**Was this better than last time? You can tell me by reviewing!**

**Review Challenge: Have you seen the Hunger Games yet? If so, did you read the books? If you read the books, what did you think was the most important thing they left out? **


	5. Pink

**OH. MY. GOSH! I got the Council of Mirrors. It came like TWO WHOLE WEEKS before I was expecting it to! And let me tell you, it was AWESOME! It was so awesome, it was beyond awesome. It was BE-AWESOME! Sorry, couldn't resist the urge to quote an animated hamster. Anyway, I'm not gone give out spoilers, but the epilogue made me cry. That's all I'm gonna say. Just that I was crying in home room.**

**One more thing…**

_**MICHAEL BUCKLEY IS THE BEST AUTHOR EVER!**_

**Okay, I'm done now.**

_**Chapter 5: Pink**_

Nothing happened for hours. Puck just laid in Sabrina's arms, motionless. Everyone was watching, waiting for something. Anything. Any sign that the Trickster King was somewhere inside that vulnerable body. Waiting for his green eyes to flicker open. But there was none. Just the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest.

The wedding guests processed, one at a time, to the front of the church. Each spent a minute or two sitting next to Sabrina. Many people left, but the Grimms' true friends, Snow and Charming, Boarman and Swineheart, Goldi, Pinocchio, Red, Canis, all remained.

Several more hours of silence crawled by. The sun set. Darkness swallowed the small town. There was no moon or stars. No one wanted them to shine anyway. Not at such a grim time.

Someone had removed Moth's body. Fairy blood would forever stain the floor of the chapel. So much had been shed. It was never going to wash out.

Puck's head rested in Sabrina's lap. Mustardseed, Daphne, and Peter remained at the bride's side.

Then everyone jerked to attention. Puck gasped for air, as if he couldn't breathe. Sabrina's chest constricted around her already shattered heart. Daphne squeezed her sister's hand.

Puck coughed and attempted to raise himself. Peter hurried to help his friend sit up.

Everyone sat silently and stared in anticipation.

Puck rubbed his eyes in a way that made it seem like he had only been sleeping. "What did I miss?" he yawned as he looked around. His gaze fell on Daphne, Peter, Mustardseed, and finally…Sabrina.

He took in his disheveled bride. Her hair was knotted despite Daphne's best efforts to keep it brushed. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face pale from crying. Her dress was soaked through with his blood. It was completely ruined. The usual mischievous gleam left his eyes and was replaced by love and sorrow. "Sabrina, I'm so sor…" he began, but she cut him off with a kiss.

The two of them could have sworn that they heard fireworks. It was probably just the uproarious cheer of their friends and family. The shout sounded throughout Ferryport Landing and may have even been heard in the next town over. Clouds rolled out and the stars and moon shone bright.

Puck stood and his wings popped into existence, shimmering in the starlight. He gathered Sabrina in his arms and flew off into the night. And they lived….

_HAPPILY EVER AFTER!_

_At least for a while anyway…  
>You never know what will happen in Ferryport Landing!<em>

**Okay, there's chapter five. There's going to be an epilogue with the much anticipated second pairing! **

**Review Challenge: Guess why you think this chapter was called "Pink." There are two reasons, so give it your best shot.**


	6. Sapphire

**I give you (cue drumroll)… THE EPILOGUE! Now, since the second chapter (maybe even the summary, I forget) I've been promising a second pairing. Well here it is.**

_**Epilogue: Sapphire**_

Within an hour, all of the guests had gone home in a considerably better mood than they had been. One person remained though. A young girl sat on the floor with a brush in hand, trying in vain to scrub the blood out. No, it wasn't Cinderella, though that wasn't completely improbable. This girl had stayed behind to try and clean up, though she wasn't having much luck. She groaned in frustration and threw the brush into the buck. Dirty water sloshed out and spilled all over her dress. "What does it matter?" she said aloud, even though there was nobody there to hear her. "It's already ruined."

Daphne sat in silence and fingered the bloodied fabric of her dress. There were a few spots where the green still shimmered among the red. She sighed and dropped it gazing up at one of the stained glass windows with tears in her eyes.

Why couldn't anything in her life be simple? Why must everything bring back a terrible memory of someone who had betrayed her, or hurt her or her family. Even the dress. The color reminded her of Oz. He was definitely up there on the list of people she hated. She sighed again and buried her face in her hands.

"Well hello, Cinderella," a voice from behind her said. "I think you may be wearing the wrong dress for this situation. Not that I'm complaining."

Daphne leapt to her feet and crouched into a defensive stance, complete with warrior face. However, before she could unleash her fury on her attacker, she realized it was just Mustardseed.

"Mustardseed!" she cried. "Don't do that. I'm more than a little jumpy." She crossed her arms and turned away from him, pretending she was angry. Really, she was just embarrassed that he had seen her warrior face. Sabrina was right, it did look like she was constipated.

"I'm sorry Daphne," Mustardseed said. "Sometimes I forget you're not a normal girl."

"It's okay," she said turning back to him. "I guess I'm just a little testy. It's been a long day." She rubbed her hand over her face a sighed yet again. "I sometimes _wish _I was a normal girl. Normal girls don't have to scrub blood out of the floor after their sister's wedding." She gestured to the red stain under her feet.

Mustardseed laughed. "Yes, that is true. Why don't you let me give it a try?" He moved over to her bucket and got down on his knees. He fished the scrub brush out and set to work without another word.

Daphne just stood and observed him for a while. He was different from the last time she saw him, though not much. She had been seven at the time and he had looked to be 11 or 12. He had only "aged" a little since then, and now appeared to be 14 or 15. His short hair was a light shade of brown, darker than Puck's golden blonde. He was at least a head taller than Daphne, but she wasn't very tall to begin with. Even when scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees, he somehow still had an air of dignity.

When she had finished studying her companion, Daphne sank to the floor and sat next to him while he worked. He had made considerably more progress than she had, and she had been at it for about 30 minutes before he had startled her.

"Thank you," she said, "For helping me."

"Oh it's no problem," Mustardseed responded, pausing to look up at her. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for your dress though."

"Oh, yeah," Daphne said, looking down at the hideous garment again. "Unlike Sabrina, I can't pull off the 'Blood-stained Gown' look," she joked.

Mustardseed snorted a laugh and went back to scrubbing. They sat in silence for a moment and then he muttered something that Daphne didn't quite catch. "Did you say something?" she asked, leaning closer so she could hear him this time.

"I, uuum," his confident façade faltered for a moment, "I said 'You still look beautiful.'"

"Oh," Daphne said, turning away so he wouldn't see her blush, "Thank you."

The silence continued, although now it was thick with awkwardness that hadn't been there before. Daphne pulled her matted hair over one of her shoulders and began to braid it. She had long ago abandoned the childish pig-tails she wore when she first arrived in Ferryport Landing, but she still hated to have it laying against her neck.

After quite some time, Mustardseed sat back on his heels and declared, "Finished."

Daphne looked away from the split ends she had been examining and saw that almost all traces of blood had been scrubbed away. "Wow," she breathed in amazement. "That's awesome. It would've taken me hours to do that."

"No trouble at all. I was glad to do it." He stood and held his hand out to help her up. She gratefully accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. She started to dust off her dress, then realized how pointless that was and stopped.

"Oh!" Mustardseed cried suddenly. He shoved his hands down into the pockets of his jeans, but apparently didn't find what he was looking for as he pulled his hands out to search his back pockets. His eyes widened in satisfaction and a smile spread across his face. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed. He brought his right hand in front of him again and held out Daphne's ring, still hanging on the chain she had bought for it. "I thought you might want this back," he grinned.

"Thanks," Daphne said. She took the ring and slipped it on her finger, surprised that it actually fit. When Mustardseed had given it to her years ago, on her first and only visit to Faerie, it had fallen off the moment she lowered her hand to her side, ergo it had been placed on a chain.

"_Take this," Mustardseed had told her, "and if you need me, for any reason at all, give it to the pixies, they'll bring it to me. I'll always come to help you."_

"_But you'll be trapped if you come to Ferryport Landing!" she had gasped, looking up from the stunningly beautiful sapphire._

"_I'll get over it," he had said with a somewhat sad smile. "It'll be okay, as long as you're there to keep me company."_

_She had blushed and looked away. "Okay," she had whispered. "Thank you," she had said looking up at him again, "for everything."_

"Thank you," she said again now, looking away and focusing on the ring on her finger, so as to avoid looking at him. "For coming like you said you would. For saving Puck. For every…"

But she was cut off there, for suddenly, there was a hand under her chin and she was looking up again. Before she could even react to this, a pair of soft, warm lips was pressed against hers and two strong hands were resting gently on her hips. She was experiencing her first kiss.

Her first instinct was to push him away, but she quickly suppressed it. It wasn't like this person was trying to harm her. This was Mustardseed, the king of Faerie. Mustardseed, the boy who had rocketed across the state of New York at a moment's notice when his brother needed him. Mustardseed, whose unjustly handsome face had been appearing in her dreams since she had met him all those years ago. Mustardseed, who had been willing to give up his freedom, as long as she was there with him. Luckily, they didn't need to worry about the stupid barrier anymore. The sisters Grimm had made sure of that. So, Daphne kissed him back.

After a minute or two, Mustardseed pulled away, much to Daphne's dismay. Unlike her though, it didn't seem like he enjoyed their kiss. He seemed quite upset actually, and stepped away from her quickly. "I-I'm sorry Daphne. That was completely inappropriate."

He turned and started to leave, but Daphne lunged forward and grabbed his arm. "No!" she cried pulling him back to stand with her again. "Please, don't apologize," she pleaded, but he just looked confused.

"Wh-why not? I really shouldn't have…" he started to say, but Daphne pulled the same trick he had earlier.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so their lips met again. When she slowly released him a minute later she answered his question. " 'Cause I'm not sorry," she grinned, and he smiled back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Daphne got home that night, and she had showered and changed into her pajamas, and Red had been filled in on what had happened with Mustardseed, and her very exhausted parents had tucked her in, and everyone else had fallen asleep, Daphne still laid awake thinking.

When she had spoken her wish to be a normal girl, she may have meant it, but now she realized she didn't. Yes it would be nice to not have to watch her back everywhere she went, and maybe it was driving her a bit insane to solve all these stupid fairy-tale crimes, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Normal girls couldn't fly Aladdin's carpet to school.

Normal girls didn't have a grandma that wielded a battle axe.

Normal girls weren't best friends with Little Red Riding Hood.

Normal girls didn't have the Big Bad Wolf living down the hall.

Normal girls couldn't be justified in having a crush on Robin Hood, because they had never met him.

And most importantly, normal girls couldn't kiss the King of Faerie.

As this list wove its way through Daphne's mind, she smiled to herself. _"I'm a Grimm," _she thought as she drifted off to sleep. _"I fight monsters, I befriend princesses, I kick butt, and I kiss fairies. It's just what we do."_

**And there you have it. The epic conclusion to "A Colorful Life." I wanted to get in the "We're Grimms, this is what we do," line because I've always loved it. I think it worked well as the end of the end. I know this chapter was pretty long, but Sabrina and Puck have hundreds of Fanfictions written about them, Daph and Mustardseed deserved some love.**

**Oh, I figured that by this point in the story, Daphne would be 14, or almost 14, because the story started on Sabrina's birthday and I said she was 13. Sabrina's birthday is in January and Daph's is some time after hers, and it takes a while to plan a wedding. This is why I said Mustardseed looked about 14 or 15. So, now you know!**

**My review challenge last chapter asked you to guess why that chapter name was "Pink." A bunch of you got the first reason: Puck's wings, but the second one was because Pink is the color people associate with love. I think you can guess why this chapter is "Sapphire." If you can't, it's for Daphne's ring.**

**I'm not gonna challenge you this time, but please review anyway! It really makes my day.**


End file.
